When A Love Trianlge Becomes A Love Mess
by lasfallen-hope
Summary: REUPLOAD: I had uploaded this story with a differnet title and a different pen-name hogwarts.babe or something like that . I'm giving it another go. Its a typical james/lily/sirius mess.
1. Something Stupid

**Something Stupid**

I hate him. I really do. But I still found myself writing his name all over my potions essay. When I ran out of space I turned the piece of parchment and wrote things like his name or my name with his last name. Lily Potter didn't sound all that bad. I couldn't finish my thoughts when I heard the door leading to the Heads common room open. I quickly put my potions essay in my school bag breathing hard. I looked up and I saw that perfect face with that perfect smile and with the messy yet, also perfect messy dark hair.

"Oh, Evans hi I didn't know you were here."

"Well now you do don't you?" I snapped back while walking away.

Before I reached the door I felt his strong grip on my arm turning me around.

"Why? Why Lily? I try to be nice to you and all you can do is snap back at me!"

He let go of me and sat down on the couch with a sad face looking at the fire that reflected on his eyes. I was about to open the door when I heard his throw everything that was on the table onto the floor. I didn't dare look back so I just walked out into the dark hallway without looking back and into the Gryffindor common room. I was about to walk up to my dormitory but I took my potions essay out of my bag and dropped it into the fire and watched it burn.

The next day there were no cold looks or no ignoring. He acted as the night before hadn't happened. After lunch I decided to read by the lake. Just as I had expected Sirius and James were next to me in no time.

"Hello Lily. Now will you do me the pleasure to go out with me?" asked James acting as if he was reading over my shoulder. Not willing to waste more breath in saying no I took out a piece of parchment and a quill. I wrote in _big_ letters

**JAMES I SAID **

**NO!**

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why? Any _good_ reasons?"

"Do you want the long or short list? The long list is going to take me longer than what I'm willing to waste."

"Please?" He asked _yet_ again ignoring my long/short list idea.

"NO!"

"Fine then. Common Padfoot lets go."

"I'll be there in a second, mate. I just want to have a word with our-I mean your flower." James shrugged and walked away. When he was out of sight I said

"Sirius, please tell him to stop! You're his best mate. He'll listen to you…right?" I added seeing the look on Sirius's face.

"Look Lily he loves you with his heart and soul…and another part of his anatomy I shall not name."

"EW, please Sirius you didn't have to add the last part." I said in disgust while standing up. "Plus, bullshit he doesn't love me. He can kiss my arse for all I care."

"He wouldn't mind, and not would I." said Sirius in a small voice whilst checking out my arse.

"STOP!" I said quickly sitting down when I realized what he was doing. "Just make him stop before I do something stupid ok?"

"Like what, say yes?"


	2. Double Date?

Hello people of the world! I AM BACK. with a different name. and i totally forgot to do this in the 1st chapter :S anywaysss enjoy i will finish the story this time I SWEAR :D enjoy

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (cause im not as cool as jk =[ )

**  
Double Date? **

I didn't know what to say. I just sat there with my mouth wide open, he just smiled got up and went to catch up with James. I sat there for about 10 minutes before I realized that I was going to be late for Divination. I got up and started walking back into the castle looking down and for some reason with my cheeks as red as tomatoes and hot as fire.

When I got to divination I walked to the opposite side of the room from where Sirius and James were. My cheeks slowly stopped burning enough for me to look up and look at James fool around with Sirius, but I realized that he wasn't sitting with Sirius. Instead he was sitting next to a Huffelpuff girl called Lara. She has curly blonde hair and deep dark green eyes. The poor girl was so engaged into flirting with James that she dropped her tea cup with James's leaves. I had to stop myself from laughing. Ha ha, that girl has no idea how James really is, just like the other ten-thousand girls at his feet. I mean why do so many girls like him? Ok so what, he very attractive, he is confident, he's head boy, he's funny, and makes you laugh. He also knows how to cheer people up. But beside that, what is there to like about that 99.9% perfect boy?

I was looking at him flirt with that girl non-stop. One time I looked at him for so long that he looked at me and gave me a mean smirk and resumed talking to _Lara_. I knew he was doing it on purpose, I knew he was. But if he was that in love with me, he will be back to me in no time.

But how wrong was I. Every day James spend more and more time with _Lara_, and it seemed that a lot of girls where very jealous because every girl (except me duh!) would die if James even looked at them.

The following Thursday we were sitting eating dinner when Sirius started talking about the upcoming Hogsmead visit.

"So James, Lily why don't you we all go to Hogsmead together? Drink some Butterbeer?" he asked looking our way.

" Well my dear old Padfoot I am going with my future _girlfriend_." GOD POTTER!! He said "girlfriend" as obvious as he could. "But if you and Evans want to you can come along, no problem."

"What you say Lily? Wanna come?" asked Sirius with a sort of nervous face.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean….fine ok whatever."

" Ok… Oh I got to go. Gotta catch up with her, bye."

"Bye" me and Sirius said together.

"Right, so… I'll be going then." I said leaving Sirius all alone.

It was going to be _**so weird**_! I reckon that they are going to snog all the time, and me and Sirius will not have anything to talk about. We never do!

I went to my bed and shut the curtains around them. I put the silence charm around my bed so I could talk aloud and not be heard.

"Ok so what just happened? Is it a double date or what? Oh god me and Sirius? Please. And James just wants to make me jealous. Or does he really like her? This is CONFUSING! As long as they don't show that much 'public affection', I mean they can go to an alleyway. I really couldn't care less. Ok maybe I do. Lord life is so confusing." The ranting continued for some time and ended in weird slurs that lead to me falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
